Drunken Words Are Sober Thoughts
by zippystripe
Summary: AU; Kakashi and Iruka get dragged out clubbing against their will, which calls for some awkward morning-after scenarios considering they're both teachers who work at the same school. Written for kakairu fest summer 2010.


Written for the kakairu_fest prompt 9, Summer round 2010 over at LJ. Prompt Summary:

Modern AU with Kakashi and Iruka being dragged out clubbing when they're not the type who usually go clubbing, getting drunk off their asses and ending up in bed. Cue the awkward morning after. Plus, they're co-workers.

Kakashi quickly shoved the orange book back into his bag as he saw Iruka enter the teacher's lounge. He usually came in here for the first ten minutes or so to read it, though he hadn't expected Iruka to actually tear himself away from marking to do something else in his lunch break. The brunette approached him slowly, unsurely, and gave a small greeting.

"Hello, Iruka sensei. How have your classes been today?" He asked politely.

Iruka seemed a little taken aback at the conversation; obviously he wasn't expecting him to be responsive. Nonetheless he smiled, sat down on the tatty brown couch opposite and replied. "Okay, nothing out of the ordinary," he said, "what about you?"

"It went fine," he answered.

"Good." Iruka said, followed by a long silence. They sat like that for a couple of minutes, neither really knowing what to say to one another - the only thing they really had in common was Naruto, and he had graduated some time ago. They had had rather a lot of disputes during that time, though Iruka had to admit that despite the strange man's apparent hobby of pissing him off, he'd always rather liked him. He felt a bit sad over the fact that he and the silver-haired man had grown apart, as well; the idea of Naruto being the only string that held them together made him feel rather redundant.

After a couple of minutes, they were joined by Izumo and Kotetsu, who looked quite red and flustered, and when they sat on the sofa not far away from Iruka, their legs were touching. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"So, Kakashi-sensei," Izumo said after giving Kotetsu a boyish grin, "did you think about our offer?"

Kakashi and Iruka both looked mildly horrified at the words, considering what the two men had obviously just finished doing. However, the silver haired man regained his composure when he remembered what they were talking about. "Oh, that," he said, "yeah, I guess so, but… what should I wear?" He asked.

"Anything," Kotetsu said. "Come naked if you have to," he added with a snort, mind still in the gutter.

Kakashi rolled his eyes again. "You'd like that too much, Kotetsu-kun, so no. Who's house are we going to meet at?"

Iruka left the teacher's lounge before he could hear the answer, shocked and confused, and also a little sad. Was that..? What a weird encounter. But he shrugged and shook his head; it was none of his business anyway. He turned around with a deep flush on his face to mark the books he'd contemplated setting alight.

Iruka waved goodbye to the students who filtered out of his classroom with a warm smile. Even if his love life sucked the hairy balls of reality, at least he had a good job. Seeing the fresh young faces of his students always cheered him up on bad days.

Once they were gone, Iruka sat down at his desk, feeling like the room had expanded to twice its size. He rested his head on the glossy wooden desktop with a sigh. Without lifting his slightly throbbing head, he felt around his desk for the paperwork that was usually stacked there, but his hand only touched the strangely unfamiliar wood. He looked up and was surprised to see that he had nothing to mark, nothing to read over and nothing to fill in.

'Must be a blue moon,' he thought. He sat still for a moment and tapped his fingernails on the desk, before he looked in the cubby that sat above the chest of drawers in his desk. He pulled out a planner and flicked through to the right week, and then cursed as he realised he'd forgotten to take the homework in.

'Well, there go the weekend plans,' he thought, and then cringed at how sad that statement was, as though the realisation had physically hurt him. 'Jesus, I need a life…'

He was deep in thought about how crappy his life was when the door opened to reveal Genma, who looked at him from the door in his seemingly cocky manner. He was dressed in a powder blue shirt which was unbuttoned at the top, revealing a small expanse of chest and collarbone, and his dark tie was undone and hanging loosely around his shoulders. Between his teeth sat the trademark toothpick, which he rolled around with his tongue. But he was without the bandana; he'd been told to take it off too many times by his superiors to bother with it anymore.

"Hello, Iruka-sensei," he said, leaning on the door frame.

Iruka scowled at the man, his deep brown eyes flicking towards him in annoyance. "Hello, Genma-sensei. What can I do for you?" He asked, hoping to get rid of the arrogant and infuriatingly attractive man.

"There's a lot you can do for me," Genma replied with a debauched twitch of his mouth.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Hurry up before I kill you with a hammer," he quipped, pressing furiously on the lesson planner with his pen.

One of Genma's eyebrows shot up. "Been that long?" He snorted but continued quickly before he burst into flames under Iruka's intense glare. "No, I was just wondering if you'd like to come out with us tonight. A group of us are going clubbing and we know you haven't gotten any for a while-"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, sorry Iruka-chan, but your body is so rigid we figured your balls must be blue, or something."

Iruka blinked incredulously. Was it really that obvious? He suddenly felt rather humiliated. "No thank you, Genma-sensei. Now if you don't mind, I'm going home," he said a bit stiffly, shoving the planner and several items from the desk into a dark brown leather messenger bag. He placed it on the desk heavily, his face flushed and downcast as he pulled his brown blazer from the back of his chair, swinging it around himself and yanking it on hurriedly.

"Home? Your students just left," Genma said in mock-surprise; his eyes were full of mirth at the teacher's embarrassment.

"Yes, well, I have things to do tonight," he lied, and flung the back over his shoulder. He patted his pockets and scanned the desk to make sure he had everything and then strode up to the door where Genma still stood.

Genma moved so his right arm blocked Iruka's way. "Really? What kinds of things?" Genma asked, his tone teasing. Iruka really felt his fist would come in handy right now, but instead it trembled at his side.

"Things that don't concern you," he shot back, glaring at the other man.

Genma raised an eyebrow, and pulled his arm down with a smirk. Iruka walked through briskly, but Genma spoke before he was out of earshot. "He's coming too, you know."

"What?"

"Kakashi's coming." He said, leaning against the opposite frame and smirking.

Iruka blinked and turned his head to look at the far wall. "Why should I care about that?"

He heard Genma snort. "Don't even think about bullshitting me on that," he said, "you've been drawling over that man ever since he started working here."

Iruka snapped his head back around. "Excuse me?" He said.

"Don't act so surprised, everyone knows."

Iruka rubbed his forehead and did not look over his shoulder. After a few minutes of painful embarrassment, he spoke. "Where shall I meet you all?" He asked quietly.

Genma had to strain to hear it slightly, but he grinned when he did. "Izumo and Kotetsu's, seven-thirty."

Iruka didn't reply, and instead set off home, his mind deep in thought about the evening he was apparently going to have.

As soon as Iruka turned around and saw himself in the bathroom mirror, he knew that he would regret letting Kotetsu anywhere near him when he was holding cosmetics for the rest of his life. His chestnut locks were draped around his shoulders languidly, straightened, and Iruka couldn't help but think it looked messy in comparison to the neat way in which it was usually tied up in. His dark eyes were ringed with black eyeliner, which looked surprisingly neat considering that he'd been poked in the eye several times with the tip. He had earrings in places he'd forgotten were pierced and the smell of women's perfume was so strong he could feel himself gag.

Iruka blinked as he took in the rest of his appearance. Around his neck was a loose spiked collar, and he had been practically forced into the mesh jumper which adorned his chest by both Izumo and Kotetsu. He was also wearing an uncomfortable pair of leather pants, which he just -knew- were going to chafe and rub like a bitch. Seriously, if you were going clubbing why would you wear possibly the most uncomfortable clothes in existence? The mesh shirt was so freezing his nipples were rock hard and the pants gripped his balls like fucking bear trap. At least he was wearing comfortable shoes (even if black, calf high leather lace ups weren't what he'd usually wear) and not stilettos or something. He wouldn't put anything past the similarly dressed man beside him…

"Now for the lipstick!" Kotetsu said after having rummaged through a silver makeup bag for a few minutes. He held up a black tube and unrolled a glittery pink stick ominously.

"NO. No bloody lipstick," Iruka replied, brow furrowed.

"Fine, suit yourself," Kotetsu replied, and shoved Iruka out of the way to start applying his own make up. Iruka gave him a horrified look and quickly exited the bathroom.

Standing at the top of the stairs of Izumo and Kotetsu's shared house, he heard the laughter and conversation drift up from the living room. Everyone must've arrived by now, ready for Iruka's 'debutante ball', as Kotetsu had put it. Though Iruka was not particularly shy, he dreaded walking down to greet his companions. He considered waiting for Kotetsu to finish doing whatever ungodly thing he was doing in the bathroom and then hiding behind him as they walked down the stairs, but the logical part of his brain quickly dismissed it. That would be far, far, worse.

So he held his breath and all but tip-toed down the stairs so that they wouldn't hear him coming. It was kind of pointless really, seeing as they were going clubbing. The first person Iruka saw was Genma, possibly the worst person to see. The taller man eyed him in his quietly confident way and Iruka could've sworn he'd heard the stick between his teeth snap. He was wearing a black and white patterned bandana, tied at the front as usual, as well as a black lycra vest, silver dog tags and dark jeans tucked into black ankle boots.

"Well, well, well, look who's decided to come out from hiding," he teased lowly, but loud enough that Izumo, Kakashi, Raido and Tenzou could hear. Iruka glared at him momentarily, at which Genma smirked.

Izumo grinned from his position leant against the wall and gave a short laugh. He was wearing his hair loose, no bandana, with a pair of black leather pants, dress shoes and a white vest.

"What?" Iruka barked, ultra sensitive to negative body language all of a sudden.

"Oh no, you look great, you do, it's just… I never thought I'd see the sensible Iruka-sensei dressed like he's ready to get some," he replied, eyeing him for a moment. "Kotetsu did good."

Genma laughed loudly. Iruka blushed and looked like he wanted to kill something.

"Come on, Iruka sensei, lighten up," Kakashi drawled from the couch, holding a beer can.

Iruka blinked and glanced over at the man who was quite obviously a little bit merry and trying to check out his ass. He was wearing a vest made of silver sequins, probably the same kind of leather pants as Iruka, black platform boots and a loose silver collar. He still hadn't shown his face, to Iruka's disappointment, but he was wearing a black and white bandana around his nose and mouth. In fact, it hardly looked like the calm, collected sensei he knew at all- Not that Iruka minded much.

He must've been staring for quite a while as Raido coughed, and as Iruka looked around he noticed that Izumo was trying not to laugh. At that point Kotetsu appeared at the doorway wearing a mesh vest, sparkly black jeans and shiny PVC boots.

"Finally!" Izumo said, and crushed the can he was holding before throwing it in the vague direction of the bin. "I was worried you'd been sucked up your own asshole or something," he said loudly, walking over to his lover and then winced as he was punched in the arm. "Ow," he mumbled.

"Go start up the car." Kotetsu growled.

In the extremely cramped space of the car, in which Iruka had to spend perched on Genma's lap, he couldn't help but regret ever telling anyone about his sexuality. He should be marking homework or something right now…

The nauseating feeling Iruka often got from travelling in a car did anything but subside as they stopped behind the bright, noisy club. Izumo parked the car in a hidden spot and the group made their way to the entrance loudly. Iruka slapped Genma's hand away from his ass several times and tried not to think of how awkward he was going to feel at work on Monday.

After they'd paid their way into the club Tenzou set about finding an empty booth. It was difficult enough trying to navigate around the loud, blaring music, as well as being half blinded by the strobe lights and reflections that bounced off the decorative mirrors. The dance floor was filled with moving bodies, all men; dressed in sequins, leather and mesh, much like the party Iruka had arrived with. He was very nearly mesmerised by the way they ground against each other and he tried to distract himself from the unfamiliar display of flesh- it really had been a long time since he'd done anything- well, rather like what was happening on the dance floor...

Within a few minutes he was sat between a slightly bewildered Kakashi and a somewhat relaxed Izumo. He knew that Kakashi wasn't the clubbing type, much like him, but even he went out for a drink, occasionally, when the other teachers hauled themselves away from making perverse conversation at the water cooler to drag him out with them. Iruka didn't bother, despite being well-liked by his colleagues and invited basically every week. He always had something to do, even if it was lonely nothing.

But he'd always admired the eccentricity that was Hatake Kakashi. He was fairly well liked among most of his students, but he had a habit of scaring many. The mask part was a prime example of his strange personality, but it was probably just a ploy to get them to obey him. Iruka disapproved, especially since Kakashi taught first years and they were usually scared shitless the first few weeks as it was. Still, he was an intelligent man, and kind when shown common decency. Iruka didn't even want to know what the alternative was.

He took a long swig of the colourful drink that Raido had placed in front of him. Genma, Izumo and Kotetsu had gone to join the near orgy that was currently taking place on the dance floor a few feet away and Tenzou and Raido were sort of… flirting? Iruka snorted. Which left he and Kakashi sitting alone and in an uncomfortable silence.

Iruka glanced over at Kakashi who had downed both his and Genma's drink in some sort of get-back, though what for the brunette didn't know. He kicked himself for missing a glimpse of the other man's face. As a result, Kakashi appeared to be leaning to one side considerably.

"Eh-Kakashi-sensei," Iruka said quietly, and then realised that he wouldn't have heard. He leant forward and shouted it in his ear.

Kakashi jerked suddenly, and then looked at the other man with a shocked expression on his face. "Yes?" He replied, leaning closer to the brunette.

Iruka shivered slightly at the proximity, but he shook it off. "Are you okay? You look a little spaced out," he said, taking another sip of the fruity drink.

"I'm okay," Kakashi answered, "I figured I wouldn't enjoy this evening unless I was hammered, so I got a little drunk before I left. Obviously I wasn't told that you were coming."

Iruka blinked. Was it just him or did that sound oddly flirtatious? He broke the sentence down a couple of times in his head until it confirmed that yes, it was a flirtatious comment.

He must've been quiet for a bit longer than he should've been because Kakashi put a bit of space between them and scratched the back of his neck in that strangely attractive way of his. "Sorry," he said, barely audible. "I think I have had too much to drink…"

"It's okay," Iruka replied, and they sat in an uncomfortable silence for another couple of minutes. In that time, Tenzou had placed another couple of drinks in front of them, which Iruka downed, and then leant forward a moment or two later to drink Kotetsu's untouched one. He wasn't sure what the alcohol percentage the drink was, but for some reason he opened his mouth to say something he didn't think he would.

"Well, I'm not very good at flirting," he said with a slight sway - his drink was probably spiked by someone, Genma, probably, in an attempt to bed him - "but I think you look really hot in sequins…"

Kakashi blinked, feeling himself burst into laughter internally at Iruka's feeble excuse for flirting. "Thank you, Iruka-sensei," he said, containing himself, "you look very nice in leather," he finished, eyeing Iruka's thighs beneath the table. He looked up when he heard a snort from Iruka.

"Pervert," he said a bit loudly, "it's bad enough you read those disgusting books by that old dude. Now you're eyeing up a co-worker in a gay bar?"

"Actually they're very informative," Kakashi replied.

Iruka grinned in amusement. "Really? How so?" He asked, cocking a sparkly eyebrow.

Kakashi was silent for a moment. "They're good for picking people up properly," he said after a moment of thought.

Iruka giggled, and Kakashi felt his heart speed up a bit at the action. "'Picking people up properly?'" He repeated.

"Yeah, like I'm doing now," the other teacher replied.

Iruka grinned in understanding. "You want to dance?" He asked, feeling ever more giddy after having said it.

Kakashi grinned back. "Well, we'll be the only ones on the dance floor actually dancing," he said.

"Well, let me rephrase that," Iruka answered after having taken a large gulp of his drink, "would you like to dry hump me over there with all those people?" He asked, grinning.

Kakashi giggled but felt a mild fizz in his abdomen at the words. "I'd love to," he said immediately, and stood.

They danced for quite a while, in the way that one would dance at a gay bar: in a flurry of bright lights, loud, reverberating music, uncomfortable fabric and wondering hands with unfamiliar pressures against sweaty flesh. Iruka relished in it- he didn't know whether it was the booze, the tension inside of him unfurling, or the fact that he and Kakashi were pressed very close together between a large cluster of bodies - but he was enjoying himself for the first time since he, Naruto and Kakashi were together.

Somehow, it felt a little strange to associate these two kinds of happiness, but Iruka brushed the thought off in his loose state of mind.

Eventually they left the dance floor and went to knock a few more drinks back before they decided to separate from the group they had come with. They stumbled drunkenly from the entrance of the club, Iruka laughing loudly and clutching Kakashi's hand; the paler man lumbered behind him unsteadily, chuckling lazily.

"Ah, that was fun," Iruka said, leaning his head against Kakashi's neck with his hair dishevelled and his shirt riding up slightly. The two men had their arms flung lazily about each other's shoulders, and they staggered from side to side down the street in the wrong direction of both their houses.

"Who said it had to stop?" Kakashi asked, grinning down at him. His hair was sweaty and sticking to his face in some parts, and his shirt and slipped over a shoulder at the sequined cotton strap.

Iruka eyed him and then pulled away from him, half skipping, half stumbling along the path. "You're right!" He exclaimed, giggling madly. "Where shall we go now?" He asked, and suddenly Kakashi grabbed him by the upper arm and pushed him against the nearby wall.

He pulled the bandana down quickly enough so the other man would not see his face. He smashed his lips over his drunkenly, messily, and they pressed against each other hungrily. Iruka ran his fingers through silver hair, his full lips caressing Kakashi's thin pink ones, and the taller man responded by running his cold hands up Iruka's sides beneath the mesh shirt.

Iruka shivered and arched his back, feeling goose bumps break out all over his skin in waves. Kakashi's mouth moved down the side of his neck and nibbled, before releasing the skin and dragging his teeth lightly along the surface. Iruka responded by letting out a small, keening cry and twisting his hands tightly in Kakashi's hair.

They pulled away after another intense kiss, breathless, and Kakashi swiftly re-covered his face. "Come back to mine?" Iruka asked, and Kakashi grinned before lifting him, bridal style, in the right direction. He stumbled about for a few moments and they suddenly fell over in a heap, laughing uncontrollably.

They arrived after walking the short distance to Iruka's apartment, and promptly fell through the door drunkenly. It was very neat in comparison to his place, Kakashi noted after they had both stopped laughing hysterically. The walk had actually sobered him up a bit, but obviously it had not had the same effect on Iruka.

"You want another drink?" He asked, wobbling to his feet and then dragging himself toward a doorway that lead to the kitchen.

Kakashi followed and suddenly wrapped his arms around Iruka's middle as he opened the fridge door, hugging him tightly and kissing the side of his face. "No, I want you," he answered, trailing bandana kisses down the side of his neck.

Iruka grinned and closed his eyes, a strange desire to arch against the taller man shuddering down his spine. He turned around in the arms that held him, closing the fridge door and pulling the other man against him. Kakashi rubbed his still-covered face against his neck affectionately, nuzzling the soft flesh there. Iruka wrapped his hand loosely around Kakashi neck, much like he had done earlier that evening on the dance floor, and experimentally fingered the knotted fabric he found there. He pulled back slightly to look the other man in the face.

"Can I take this off, please?" He asked, tapping at the fabric.

Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment and scratched the side of his face. "I don't see why not… but you don't have any hidden cameras or anything here do you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm an undercover porn star," he replied.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "Really? What are some of the titles? I'd love to see some," he said, grinning perversely.

Iruka snorted and started to untie the tight knot at the back of Kakashi's neck. "How about 'Help me with this goddamn knot?'" He asked, his drunken fingers fumbling uselessly.

Kakashi reached behind him to untie the knot, and a few moments later he pulled it away slowly to place it on the nearby counter top.

Iruka took in every detail. Kakashi's face was as pale as the rest of him, and his looks were softly chiselled. He had a perfect ski-slope nose and a pair of thin pink lips, which were shaped perfectly. There were no unsightly blemishes or scars, save for the cool-looking one across his left eye. Iruka felt rather confused.

"You don't have anything to hide," he said, his large brown eyes looking up at him in curiosity.

Kakashi smiled as he watched the other man take in his appearance. "I've been told that before," he said, "I just like to cover my face, is all," he added.

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "Okay," he said, and bit his lip a bit jealously at the fact that he'd not been the first person to take the mask off.

"Did you think I would have some fat ugly boil or something?" He asked.

"Well, no, but I thought you must wear it for something… you have a scar on your left eye so I thought you might have some other kind of facial disfigurement…" Iruka explained.

"And yet you still wanted to fuck me?" He asked with a grin.

"Well yeah," Iruka said, scratching the side of his heavily made-up face.

Kakashi gave a soft smile and felt a huge wave of affection for the other man that he had not felt about anyone for a long time. "Thank you," he said a bit self-consciously.

"What for?" Iruka asked, blinking.

"Nothing," Kakashi said, and suddenly kissed him, realising that they were both beginning to sober up a little.

Iruka kissed back passionately, and ran a hand up the sequin vest. He sucked on Kakashi's tongue when it was thrust inside of his mouth, the organ exploring every inch, and the sensations going straight to his groin. Kakashi pushed up against him heatedly, his growing hard-on intensifying. The leather pants were hell in this situation, but as the brunette looked down he realised that they were both getting very aroused.

He grinned in thanks to whatever deity had been, up to this point, torturing him with bad porno and lonely nights of masturbation that this was finally happening. He took Kakashi's lips again and kissed him hard, running his fingers through silver hair as the older man's own long-fingered ones stroked the flesh of his midriff.

Iruka moved his hands down Kakashi's arms, moaning a little into his mouth and nibbling on his lower lip. Kakashi groaned breathlessly, feeling his cock begin to throb in its confinement. Iruka began to grind against him softly in excitement, the kisses becoming more heated and desperate. He pulled away with one last moan and looked into the mismatched eyes before him. He pecked him briefly again and then grinned, pulling Kakashi by the arm and down the hall to his bedroom eagerly.

Kakashi followed silently, feeling his heartbeat in his ears. Iruka pulled the other man down to the bed once they were there and kissed him deeply, lovingly, and reached down to fumble with the zipper of his own pants. Kakashi helped him pull them down with a growl, the leather evidently pissing him off. With some difficulty he managed to pull them off, where he threw them on the floor and then got to work on the mesh shirt.

Iruka pulled it up over his head and lay back on the bed, only wearing a pair of black boxer shorts and the spiked collar. He spread his legs invitingly to Kakashi who eyed him darkly with arousal. "You look so hot," he said, not quite believing that he would ever see the prudent, gentle teacher in such a position. It excited him to no end.

The brunette grinned and suddenly leant forward, undoing the belt around Kakashi's narrow hips impatiently, undoing the zipper and tugging them down. Kakashi pushed them down and then kicked them off the side of the bed, finally- the goddamn fabric was like a chastity belt. The next to go was the sequined vest, which he threw off to join his pants on the floor.

He leant down again and kissed Iruka drunkenly, laving his tongue around his mouth and stroking the underside of his arm when the brunette lifted it to circle his chest. He kissed down his neck lovingly and then suddenly jerked his hips; Iruka had bucked against him desperately.

Kakashi chuckled deeply, feeling very perverted. "Eager, ne?" He asked, grinning down at the flushed man.

Iruka only mock-glared, feeling his face heat up further. "I-"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Iruka still couldn't get used to seeing his face… "Hm?" He asked, looking him in the eye.

"Never mind," he said, and pulled him down for another short kiss. He broke away after a minute to let the older man trail kisses down his neck, and reached over to his nightstand. He opened a drawer and rummaged around until he touched a small box. He drew it out and looked at it, wincing and then groaning, arching his back as he was bitten. He almost dropped the box, but he allowed himself to get momentarily caught up in the moment. Once Kakashi had stopped laving over the hickey, he scanned the box for the sell-by date. It was unopened and went off in a week's time, and Iruka felt a queer mix of misery that it had been that long and thankfulness that he had bought them, way back, despite not having been laid for such a long time.

He dropped the box to the side and returned to kissing the man above him, spreading his legs and moaning. Kakashi took the hint and moved his hand down, cupping Iruka through his boxers tightly. Iruka yelped in response and groaned loudly. It took everything in him not to come at once, but held it in and grunted as the other man began to stroke him through the fabric.

His fingers were digging into pale shoulders and he was rhythmically bucking his hips up towards the man who leant over him. Somewhere at the back of his mind he couldn't believe he was doing this with a man he saw on a daily basis, but he was still feeling the buzz of the alcohol run through his veins- just how long had it been since he'd been drunk?

He was suddenly distracted by the fact that Kakashi was currently pulling his boxers down to free his erection. He blushed deeply, but he tried to ignore his embarrassment in face of the fact that he was finally getting some.

Kakashi smiled as he looked down at Iruka, and, not wasting a moment, wrapped a long fingered hand around the throbbing shaft and squeezed. Iruka yelped and moaned again, and his hand fisted in the pillow by his head.

Kakashi grinned at the reaction and moved his head downwards, trailing kisses down the tanned expanse of skin that was Iruka's chest. He continued to stroke the man's growing erection and moved his mouth over to a dark nipple, latching onto it with his mouth and biting it softly.

Iruka arched his back and groaned, and he twisted his other hand in Kakashi's hair. "Fuck," he exclaimed softly, feeling himself throb in the long fingered hand.

Kakashi grinned to himself at the obscenity and nibbled the nub with a groan, feeling his own length begin to strain harshly against the white cotton of his boxer shorts. He gave the same attention to the other nipple and moaned around it. Iruka moaned in response and arched his back, swearing again, and eventually Kakashi pulled away.

They looked at each other in the blue light of the bedroom, hot puffs of air peppering the space between them. They kissed again hungrily, their tongues twining together breathlessly until Iruka poked Kakashi in the ribs with the box of condoms and reached back to look for lube.

Kakashi placed the box on the mattress for a moment and continued to trail kisses down Iruka's abdomen. He smiled when he got to his cock and licked the head of it experimentally, grinning at the yelp the brunette gave. He laved his tongue around the head slowly, enjoying the moaning mess the other man had become. The silver-haired man smiled to himself and pulled back, glancing up at him mischievously.

"Don't tease, bastard," Iruka muttered, pouting.

Kakashi laughed at the obscenity, kind of liking the drunk, horny and swearing Iruka. "It's fine, I don't tease," he said, grinning. He suddenly took other man's cock in whole, obviously keeping his word.

"Aahh!" Iruka yelped, arching his back. That- that had felt good. Kakashi bobbed his head up and down rhythmically, delighting in the soft moans and grunts of the man below him. He gripped the hand that suddenly fisted in his silver hair desperately and hollowed his cheeks to increase the suction.

Iruka moaned out loudly, feeling the coil in his gut begin to push outwards in ecstasy. He was transfixed by the pink lips wrapped around his cock and bobbing along it. His moans got louder and louder until Kakashi finally pulled away, panting.

He glanced up at Iruka with a wink and then moved his head down lower, his tongue laving over the other man's balls. The brunette moaned out and whipped his hand away from the other man's hair to fist it in the bed sheets. Kakashi grinned to himself and then moved his mouth down lower, licking over the puckered entrance ever so slowly. He did this a few times, delighting in the squeals the younger man made and finally pushed his tongue inwards.

Iruka moaned even louder, furrowing his brow at the peculiar sensation but otherwise feeling amazing. He'd been touched down there before, of course, but he'd never been touched like- like how Kakashi was doing right now. He grunted when the wet organ pushed in further and he spread his legs wide.

Kakashi continued t push his tongue in slowly, being careful not to hurt the other man. After a few more pushes, he started to thrust his tongue a little harder.

"F-fuck!" Iruka exclaimed, throwing his head back and moaning. Kakashi gripped his thighs and moaned, continuing the action for a few more moments. He then brought his middle finger to where his tongue was penetrating the other man and began to press in slowly, still being careful not to hurt him. When it felt right, he pulled his tongue away and grinned wide as Iruka began to buck his hips in desperation.

"Oh… 'Kashi," he moaned loudly, arching his back and fisting his hand in the pillow by his head.

Kakashi felt his own cock twitch between himself and the now sweaty mattress and he shifted with a deep grunt, rubbing himself against the sheets slightly. He pulled his middle finger out and then pressed another finger inside, eyes watering at the sight. He'd wanted this for so long… he began to gradually scissor his fingers and surprisingly, the other man was quite pliable. He must do this to himself when he's lonely, Kakashi thought with a small, dirty grin at the thought.

He was shocked out of his daydream by a loud squeal from the man above him. He'd obviously hit a sweet spot because Iruka called out his name and arched his back before begging him to 'do it again'. He obliged, ramming his fingers into the same spot a few times before the brunette became even more of a moaning mess.

He finally pulled his fingers out and, not wasting any time at all, grabbed the box of condoms he had discarded earlier and nearly ripped the card apart trying to fish one out. He finally managed to roll one on and licked his palm to lubricate himself.

Iruka bit his lip as he watched the other man, blushing deeply from the earlier ministrations and spread his legs wider, panting slightly. He reached down and held onto the other man's cock as he prepared himself and gently pulled him closer, pressing the head to his entrance and smiling up at him coyly.

Kakashi groaned and began to press in, spurred on by the other man's flirtatious gesture. He leant over him as he pressed in, bracing himself on his hands either side of Iruka's torso and ever so gently entering him. Iruka moaned out breathlessly, arching his back and wrapping his legs around the other man's waist.

Once he was sheathed inside, he paused for a few moments to allow Iruka to get used to the feeling. The brunette was biting his lip with a furrowed brow, revelling in the feeling of being filled again. A part of him was amazed that he was actually doing this, that he was actually having sex with the man he'd wanted for so long, but it was blunted by the alcohol that still clouded his mind.

Kakashi pulled out a few inches before thrusting back inside roughly, and the two men reacted by groaning loudly. Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and pulled him down to kiss him, even as the older man groaned softly and rocked his hips slowly. They kissed messily, their bodies moving and gyrating around each other languidly.

After a few minutes of messy kissing and lazy fucking, Kakashi pulled back and began to thrust in and out in earnest, his hips moving amazingly quickly and slapping into Iruka's with sweat-slicked sounds. Iruka moaned out loudly, fisting his hands in the pillow by his head and arching his back. He bucked his hips up desperately to get more friction between their bodies, but Kakashi pinned him down on the bed with his torso as he laid down across him, sweaty skin against sweaty skin.

They kissed feverishly, chests heaving and hips bucking and ramming into each other, until Iruka pulled away to whisper three words. If Kakashi had heard, he made no indication - he only pulled away to unwrap Iruka's thighs from his hips, wrap his arms around them and pound into the brunette's ass as quickly as he could, hitting the other man's prostate with every thrust.

They both started moaning as their orgasms approached; Iruka reached down and began fisting his leaking erection quickly, rubbing along the sensitive underside and arching his back with loud, raspy moans. Kakashi panted above him and grunted under his breath, furrowing his brow and stroking the skin he could reach with his hands. The mattress squeaked in time to his thrusts and the headboard hit the wall repeatedly (Iruka, even in his drunken haze, hoped his neighbours didn't mind).

Iruka screamed when he came, white hot jets spurting across his hot skin and between them messily. His moans were loud but died out after he had finished, and his body all but collapsed in exhaustion when it passed. Kakashi moaned deeply at the reaction and rhythmically pumped his hips several more times before releasing inside the other man in response. Iruka gave a tired moan at the feeling of the older man coming inside of him, and he savoured it in case he didn't get laid for a really long time like before.

After a few moments, Kakashi collapsed on top of him, and they laid together like that for a few minutes, panting, until Iruka finally passed out in exhaustion and drunkenness. Eyeing him curiously, Kakashi somehow found the energy to return the sentiment the brunette had voiced earlier, and place a small peck on his cheek before he joined his lover in sleep.

The next morning, Iruka awoke to an empty bed. He blinked wearily as he took in his surroundings, and then it was like he was hit by a brick. He was naked, his hair was in disarray, there was makeup on the pillow and smudged on his face, there was a dried liquid on his abdomen (which only meant one thing), and his bed looked like someone had staged an orgy on it.

His eyes were wide as he recalled what he could from the night before. He remembered sweaty flesh, strobe lights and words whispered in the bed he was laying in. As the thoughts came back he felt the subsequent nausea rise in his belly more and more, and he rushed to the toilet.

He was so busy heaving his guts out that he didn't notice the long, gentle fingers softly thread through his dark locks and pull them back. After a few more heaves, Iruka pulled the chain leant back and reached for the nearby toilet roll to wipe his mouth clean.

"Been that long since you drank?" Kakashi said disapprovingly. He didn't seem to have showered yet, but he'd pulled his boxers back on.

Iruka whipped his head around so fast he felt a searing pain shoot up from his neck and gather in the back of his skull. "Kakashi-sensei?" He asked, suddenly feeling incredibly embarrassed.

Kakashi nodded and looked at the floor, placing his hands on his hips and looking at the floor awkwardly.

Iruka sat on the bathroom floor, leaning against the toilet bowl with his knees against his chest to hide his body. The only sound in the room was of water rushing through the plumbing system; the only thing Iruka felt was humiliation.

"I-I should go, and get out of your hair - you probably don't feel great…" Kakashi mumbled after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Iruka bit his lip and looked at the floor in discomfort, face flushed as much as it probably was the night before. He didn't nod or make any indication that he'd heard the other man speak, he just kept his dark eyes trained on the floor.

Kakashi left a few minutes after, pulling on the uncomfortable clubbing gear with some difficulty and shutting the door behind him.

The sound of the door shutting echoed around the apartment loudly, filling the empty space in the building. Iruka felt his heart throb somehow, as though he had just fucked something up royally.

Kakashi returned to his apartment with a sombre mood a killer headache. He unlocked the door to be greeted by his many over affectionate dogs, and he smiled at them widely.

"Hi guys," he said, and walked into the bathroom to take some heavy-duty painkillers, and then he stripped, dumped his uncomfortable clothes in the laundry basket and climbed into the shower cubicle.

As the freezing water pounded down upon his skin, he felt his body wake up again and his mind begin to recover what it had lost in the previous night's activities. He had been dancing with Iruka, they got drunk and they went back to the younger man's place and slept together. That should explain everything… but why wasn't he satisfied with it? There was something missing… Iruka had whispered something and he had said something back.

Kakashi felt that it was something he quite literally had to remember.

He got out of the shower a few minutes later and returned to his bedroom to dress. He slipped on a loose pair of jogging pants and towel dried his hair, before he sat down on his bed and looked at the slumbering dog near his pillow. Pakkun. The dog was so sound asleep he didn't appear to have heard Kakashi enter the room, or if he did, he made no indication.

Kakashi eyed the dog with affection, and then stood to go and feed them all. After he had laid several bowls of dog food down on the kitchen floor, he set about making breakfast for himself - but he still just couldn't remember what it was that had been said.

He really hoped he hadn't said -that-, but- could he? Why would he have said it? He stopped dead in his tracks as he walked over the refrigerator, thinking about what had happened. The heavy thrusts, the groaning and grunting, and then the three words that had escaped him when they were finished.

He ran a hand through his silver hair as he felt a wave of nausea hit him. This wasn't good.

Iruka flicked through the magazine in his bed, which had had its sheets freshly changed. He had a bowl and a glass of water on the nightstand, with which he had taken painkillers for his headache. He had tried not to think of the night before - it only made him feel worse.

He couldn't believe that he'd been so stupid. He had slept with a man he'd been in love with for such a long time, a man he worked with and with whom he was probably never going to have a comfortable moment again. He sighed disappointedly. This was exactly why he didn't drink much.

A few hours later and decidedly a little better, Iruka got up and started making dinner. He felt himself gag at the thought of food, but he pushed it away in favour of the fact that he had not eaten at all that day and if he was going to vomit, he'd rather it be food than stomach acid.

Iruka ate a small dinner, but he picked at it lazily in his melancholy. The television nattered its nonsense away a few feet before him, and he paid it no attention. He remembered what he had said with clear recollection, which didn't help - though he didn't remember if Kakashi had said anything back, and this only added to the misery he felt.

Eventually, he placed the remains of dinner on the coffee table before him and went to the bedroom to grab his books. He carried them to the kitchen table and sat down before his planner, scribbling down symbols for his next week's lessons.

He was interrupted three hours later by a knock on the door, and with a furrowed brow he pulled his glasses off to rest them on the table in front of him before he went to see who was bothering him at this hour.

To his surprise, Kakashi was standing there with his hands in his pockets, and looking down at him lazily with the trademark mask on. Iruka looked at the floor and stepped to the side to allow him in without a word.

"Kakashi-sensei, I-"

"Your apartment is really tidy," Kakashi commented, looking around the room at the pristine cleanliness that was Iruka's home.

Iruka looked a bit confused. "Oh, thank you," he said quietly.

"I would've shown up with flowers, but I don't think you're really the flowers type…" Kakashi said a bit awkwardly, finally turning his gaze back to the brunette.

Iruka gave a small grin. "It's okay," he mumbled, feeling a weird sensation in his gut at the words.

"I came to apologize for yesterday," Kakashi said.

"Apologize?" Iruka asked, feeling a queer kind of dread fall over him.

"I know it sounds weird, but I wanted to say I was sorry for using you like that, I-"

"Using me?" Iruka asked again, slightly outraged, and though he hadn't expected Kakashi to be the type to do it, he wouldn't be surprised if he got the idea from that stupid orange book he always read.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant… well, I remember what we said in the heat of the moment yesterday and I just want you to know that I didn't- hah, I suck at this kind of thing…"

"Mean what you said?" Iruka finished for him, wounded.

"No! No, I did but- oh shit, uh…"

Iruka looked at the floor.

"I don't know how to put it, but I really felt that I should come over and say something, because it's going to be hell if we don't."

"We shouldn't have had sex," Iruka said, feeling mildly embarrassed at being the first one to bring it up.

Kakashi was silent.

"I don't think we should've had sex so soon," Iruka mumbled, folding his arms.

They were quiet for another few moments, until Kakashi spoke again. "How do you think we're going to solve this, then?" He asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"I don't know. What do you want to do about it?" Iruka murmured back.

They both knew that there was a question they were both dancing around, but neither seemed to want to voice it. Iruka felt like he would have to be the one to bring it up again.

Kakashi sat down on the sofa behind him, leaning forward on his knees and looking at his feet. "I-I've never been in a relationship before," he admitted, feeling kind of weird saying it. "I've never wanted to be with anyone. I just wanted to relieve myself with sex every once in a while and stay independent, free of relationships."

Iruka sat down on the armchair beside him to listen.

"But then I met you a few years ago, and I- I fell in love with you. I never wanted to say anything because I didn't want to complicate things, or I didn't want to get rejected, or whatever. I don't really know why."

"You could've said, though," Iruka answered after the other man had stopped talking.

"Love is confusing. I think I know why I never bothered with it before," he said, "but at the same time, its like I have to be around you. I didn't do it on purpose."

"Maybe I should've said something first," Iruka said.

"As I recall, you did."

"Oh."

They were quiet for a few more moments until Iruka spoke up. "I have an idea," he said, and stood with a small smile on his face. "Let's try it again."

"Huh?" Kakashi said, looking up at the other man.

"Stand up," Iruka replied.

Kakashi stood and then Iruka stood close to him. They stood face to face for a moment, and then Iruka took Kakashi's hands in his by their sides. He looked up at him with a small smile on his face. "I love you," he said, with everything he had.

Kakashi gave a small smile in return as he looked back down at him. "I love you too," he replied, and kissed him softly.

sI hate this I hate this I hate this I hate this/s So. I finished it -just- in time. I'm really sorry about the utter crappiness of the fic, but I hope it lives up to your expectations ^^;


End file.
